Inoue Kohi
"Mankind has always looked at the starts in the sky with wonder and awe. Have you ever wondered why they seem to pull at the threads of fate? They're predictable like constants, yet they foretell an infinitely variable fate. The wise wonder why" Looking for the Beginning When you look up at the sky at night, what do you see? Sparkling lights, and the still -yet wise- moon, watching softly from the heavens. Yet why then do some insist on calling it the Dark Tapestry? They are pessimists, it's not the spaces between that light up the sky, nor guide wayfaring souls both mortal and recently deceased. The heavenly bodies have so much to tell, if only one had ears to hear... Kohi, it could be said, has ears for no other reason. After all, she's never heard the sound of a sword strike a shield, the sound of someone mourning loss, the birds singing across the planes. She's never heard her own breath, though she feels it with every heave of her chest. Kohi was born deaf and mute. So she's had years to silently listen to the stories the sky would tell, it's cryptic messages and warnings. Telling of loves gone by, and lives yet to live. She learned magic, listening to the skies at night, and still looks at them in wonder every evening. Inoue Kohi was a cousin of the Inoue family as her name implies. She lived for a time on a remote family estate closer to the ocean where the seabreeze helped soothe her mothers chronic breathing issues. The estate there was no small property, as her father had been somewhat influential in setting up Shizumukura, though they'd not lived there formally in more than a few years. Since the passing of her mother in the last year, Kohi was encouraged by her father to go out and find her own place in the world before she would truly be allowed to inherit her end of the family legacies. It would have seemed odd perhaps to some to so readily send a daughter out who would not be able to hear a creeping brigand or prowling beast - but Kohi was far from defenseless. She was healthy and fit, and blessed with senses beyond the norm that protected her and warned her of danger before it struck. Recently, she rode along in a carriage ride to visit family in Shizumukura. Apparently, Hanako had rescued the family who traveled with her from gnolls and fires. Her cousin seemed as well to have gifts for magic, which left Kohi to wonder if she might help solve the puzzles in the sky that enthralled her with it's patterns and constellations. Appearance and Personality Inoue Kohi is a kitsune through and through, from the tip of of her blond tails (two at present) to the tufts on her foxy ears. She may not often wield a physical weapon, but she has trained in the use of a few traditional weapons. Usually, she relies on her magics to defend herself and sort out questions she has. She loves every colour - so long as it's vibrant, and sees the Arctic Borealis even in her sleep. She's reasonably provisioned, including a chalkboard she keeps easily accessible in her back for when she needs to communicate easily with others. Relationships Inoue Hanako: Kohi remembers meeting Hanako a few times when they were younger, but it's been some times since she last saw her. Evidently, she's developed into a capable and influential member of the Clan since last they met. Kohi has been out of the loop and somewhat isolated, so she looks forward to catching up Inoue Yuki: Much the same as with Hanako, it may have been some time but the upcoming time together will tell how the two will be able to reconcile time away. She's heard though that Yuki's become quite the mage though, and is eager to see how the two hold up Themes Category:Player Characters Category:Characters